


Hellfire: X-Men

by Saya444



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M, Multi, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: Selene Gallio is the first Black King of his secret empire known as the Hellfire Club. Seeking to spearhead the so-called mutant revolution, she and her inner circle start an operation to recruit mutant females for their new mutant based sex empire.





	1. Introduction

Hellfire

Part 1-X-Men

 Welcome readers to my first X-Men story on the site! I am saya444, creator of the Hentai World series, a lemon fic series where I take the hottest girls in anime and manga and put them in sexual situations akin to a real Hentai. As you can see, this story isn’t a part of the Hentai World series, but it does take inspiration from it.

Hellfire is an erotic x-men story set in an alternate Earth that harbors only mutants (akin to the movie universe). It focuses on Selene Gallio, the immortal mutant seductress who has lived on Earth for millennia and accumulated vast stores of knowledge and power in the world. Using her influence, Selene creates the Hellfire Club and gains control of most of the world’s most powerful and influential people and resources, seeking to rule the world from the shadows. With her conquest going without a hitch, Selene sets his sights on the sex industry. Seeing mutants as the future of mankind, Selene begins her journey of creating the world’s first mutant brothel, using it as a cover to enforce the Hellfire Club’s entry into the sex industry.

In this universe, the X-Men don’t exist, so mutants are essentially on their own with multiple pro and anti-mutant groups running around causing havoc with their ideological clashes. Selene is the one who founded the Hellfire Club and has been ruling it for well over a thousand years, embarking on a conquest to rule the world from the shadows as the Black Queen, and has her own inner circle of women whom she brought into the fold.

 This is my first X-Men story, and one that aims to be very large, involving many of my favorite X-Ladies and many other mutant girls who I just think are hot and have a place in the story. I’m not used to writing marvel stories, and I’m a bit nervous with how to write these characters since I barely read the comics, so I’m taking lots of liberties in order to write them. The overall story is separated in two parts, the first focusing on the Xavier Institute, and the second on the Academy of Tomorrow. Here are the girls featured in this story (some are not going to be in this order).

**Inner Circle**

Selene-Black Queen

Emma-White Queen

Sage-Black Rook

Mystique-Black Bishop

Regan (Mastermind)-White Bishop

Stepford Cuckoos (Celeste, Phoebe, Mindee, Esme, Sophie)-White Rook

**Girls**

**Part 1-X-Men**

Jean

Ororo

Rogue

Kitty

Jubilee

Wanda

Lorna (Polaris)

Elizabeth (Psylocke)

Danielle (Moonstar)

Illyana (Magik)

Xi’an (Karma)

Rahne (Wolfsbane)

Amara (Magna)

Paige (Husk)

Rachel

Mariko (Sunfire)

Cecilia

Alison (Dazzler)

Angelica (Firestar)

Monet

Megan (Pixie)

Clarice (Blink)

Talia (Nocturne)

Tabitha

Domino

**Part 2-New Mutants**

Hope

Laura (X-23)

Hisako (Armor)

Laurie (Wallflower)

Ruth (Blindfold)

Cessily (Mercury)

Noriko (Surge)

Sooraya (Dust)

Sofia (Wind Dancer)

Laurie (Transonic)

Eva (Tempest)

Jeanne-Marie (Aurora)

Roxanne (Bling)

Lucy (Infestation)

Sharon (Catseye)

Marie (Tarot)

Jennifer (Roulette)

Inez (Outlaw)

 That’s the list of girls for this story. Hellfire is a single overall story split into two parts and is an experimental fic that’s been running around in my head for a long while now. I’m no expert on the comics and there’s a good chance a lot of things might be inaccurate, but ultimately this doesn’t take place in any solid cannon universe. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and remember…I’m watching you fap.

 

 

 

 


	2. Planting the Seeds

Hellfire

X-Men

Chapter 1-Planting the Seeds

 An inhumanly beautiful woman stood at her window in her main study atop the opulent Hellfire Manor. Outside her abode was the usual hustle and bustle of downtown Manhattan; crowds of people walked by clumped together like ants, cars drove down crowded streets like logs flowing down a river, and were subsequently stop short by heavy traffic like beaver dams. No one cared, or possibly noticed, the extravagant mansion separated from the world by two large iron gates.

 Few would expect that this part of town was where the most powerful organization in the world was based. No one knew that the towering skyscrapers and office buildings that composed the city were part of her empire. There were no symbols or identifying markers to show who they really belonged to. As far as the public was concerned, they were just normal places of business and commerce. They had no idea what kind of power watched over them as they aimlessly went about their day. And much of that power resided in the hands of Selene Gallio, the Black Queen of Hellfire Club.

 Selene was a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair that was dark as night, with dark, alluring eyes, along with an elegant nose and cheekbones. Her lips were full and red, delicious and caused the stirrings of desire for many men, although for most, it was a danger to touch her. Her Hellfire attire was typical of what women wore in her organization; a black corset that contained a pair of large breasts that were extremely solid and real despite their large size, with long black gloves running halfway up her slender but toned arms. Her outfit curved down to reveal a flat, toned stomach that was the result of centuries of physical exercise and training. All she had on her lower body was a black thong that made a show of her firm ass and long, smooth legs clad in black thigh high boots. She was a vision of perfection and she knew it well.

 Looking out over the famous skyline, it was euphoric to think of how much of this was hers. As the Black Queen, she had power and wealth most people could only dream of. She had billions of dollars to her name, had vast influence over many of the most powerful people on the face of the planet and commanded an army that could rival that of many small countries that was growing each day. But her most powerful and crucial asset was her secret-Selene was a mutant, and a very powerful one at that.

 Selene could psionically drain the life forces of other human beings into herself by physical touch. If she drained them entirely, then that person died, their bodies crumbling to dust. As a result of this power, Selene was able to channel those energies to grant herself superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and durability, on top of psychic powers like telepathy and telekinesis. Because of her power, Selene’s body was granted with an extremely powerful healing factor that allowed her to regenerate life threatening wounds and become biologically immortal. Her youth and beauty were eternal, and her powers only grew the more people she drained (she even learned how to drain multiple people around her without anyone noticing, allowing her physical and psychic powers to remain at a constant level).

 Living on the planet for millennia allowed Selene to accumulate vast amounts of wealth and power. She had been the wife and concubines of kings and queens, she had birthed numerous children (and she still retained her figure, she was proud to boast), and she made sure to store as much of her personal wealth as possible as the world changed drastically from that of monarchs to republics and democratic governments. She dealt with her enemies as quickly and efficiently as possible, eliminating anyone who posed a threat to her existence, and as the mutant population grew, those dangers also grew in number. It was a long, hard journey for her, but she came out on top of the world.

 The Hellfire Club was created as a way to consolidate her power, surrounding herself with an army and an inner circle of her own people who could help spread her influence. Her powers could only help her so far, and she couldn’t conquer the world alone, hence her need to wealth and enough influence to control the tides of fate. She knew when to use brain power and brute force. It was hard work, but she managed to cement her position and that of her inner circle, forging the Hellfire Club into a literal secret empire.

 “You called for me, my lady?” A deep, masculine voice said behind her.

 “Yes, Alexander, I just wanted a quick update on our state of affairs.” Selene said, not taking her gaze away from the world outside. “How are things at the club?”

 “Progressing smoothly. Your pieces are playing their part and your company is still on top in multiple fields, thanks in part to Sage’s efforts.”

 “Wonderful. I can’t be thankful enough for Sage’s powers. She’s really come through for us.” Selene said. “Honestly, I’m surprised she’s so good at corporate business, despite not being a people person.”

 “Her devotion to you is what drives her to go to great lengths to make sure the Club succeeds, my lady. Sage knows enough about the corporate world to manipulate it, probably even more than Emma.”

 “Yes, dear Sage was raised in a kill or be killed world.” She muttered. “Making people submit through dominance or humiliation is something she’s skilled at, even though she won’t admit it.”

 Selene finally turned to face her most prized servant, Alexander Kinross. He was a tall, handsome mad who sported a muscular physique, not too bulky, but lean and strong enough to draw her attention at random times. He wore a spotless black uniform that made him look more like a prince or a member of Britain’s royal guard than the member of a shadow organization out to rule the world. He had tan skin and short black hair tied back to leave his face bare, showing his beautiful green eyes and chiseled features.

 Alexander was the only son of Moira Kinross, one of the leading experts on mutants and the x-gene and a common associate of hers. He was a mutant, like her, born with a superhuman physique that enabled him to not only perform great superhuman feats, but also survive attacks that could annihilate a regular human, such as taking a tank shell to the chest without only reddened skin on the impact point. In addition, he could generate a powerful energy wave called a distortion halo that caused great destruction and warped matter on contact.

 Selene had many male and female servants whom she exploited in the formation of the Hellfire Club, but Alexander was her most trusted lieutenant and field agent who had been with her since the beginning. Being the son of deceased mutant rights activist Charles Xavier and inheriting his father’s fortune and estate already attracted her to him, but his total devotion to her and her cause just made him too good to give up. She taught him the ways of the world from a young age and how to fight back when the wolves called man tried to tear you to pieces. He gave her his undying loyalty and for that she gave him immortality using the power she drew from life itself.

 It was almost touching, seeing how in love with her he was. Selene made sure that his life would be a fruitful one under her, and that he would experience only the greatest pleasure from her for his worship of her. It helped that she allowed her inner circle to fuck him as a reward for their services (he was a fine specimen that even a stubborn bitch like Emma Frost couldn’t resist).

 “My lady?”

 Selene blinked and smiled at the man standing at attention before her. “Sorry, Alexander, I was lost in my thoughts. I called you here to inform you of some changes around here. I’m in the works of forging another profitable and long standing business plan for the Hellfire Club that will change things forever.”

 “I take it it’s an enjoyable business plan if you are loving it so.” Alexander said. He could tell from her eyes alone that whatever she was going to tell him was something she was looking forward to.

 “You know me too well.” She smirked. “Now, the direction the Hellfire Club will be going in is a familiar path I’ve personally taken part in the past. It deals with getting into the sex industry.”

 “I take it it’s not the typical business of selling sex high quality sex toys on the open market and directing a chain of expensive strip clubs.” He said, getting a nod.

 “Only on the surface, my dear. You see, the Hellfire Club will make its mark in the global sex industry by entering the field through the world’s oldest profession-prostitution.” Selene said fondly, saying the word as if greeting an old friend. She was no stranger to that job, having worked as a prostitute and ran multiple brothels as a very successful madam across the world, namely Eurasia. Even in modern times, she made a number of strip clubs that solicited the prostitution of strippers looking to go the extra mile. “We’re going to conquer the sex trade business, Alexander. Revolutionize it in ways no one has ever done before.”

 “I have no doubt that you’ll be successful in that field, my queen. Your experience in running hundreds of brothels throughout the centuries and managing thousands of girls will greatly benefit the operation.” Alexander said with a touch of fondness in his tone.

 “Thank you, my dear. However, this will not be some mundane sex operation I’ll be running. It intersects without another issue that’s been making front page news in the world.”

 The Black Queen tossed a newspaper onto her desk. The front page read **“Mutants: An Evolving Conflict.”** Below the title were pictures of mutants, many of which had abnormal physical attributes and some of which looked less than friendly. It was propaganda, plain and simple, and was just one of many headlines that had been making the news lately.

 “Your father believed that mutants were the next step in human evolution, something I believe in completely. Ever since the Second World War, the numbers of mutants have increased exponentially on a global scale and continue to do so every year. Though some idealists might say otherwise, I believe they are mankind’s future. Civilization is at a crossroad, between mutual coexistence and mutual extinction. Their potential for power is unlimited. Just look at what this generation can do. Look at what we can do.”

 “Yes, we are impressive, aren’t we, my lady?” Alexander said with a barely notable smile.

 “Mutants are the future, whether humanity likes it or not. And as holders of great power, the Hellfire Club has a responsibility to make that happen and maintain out dominance.”

 “Sounds logical, though I fail to see how this ties in to the sex trade business.”

 Selene smiled and took out a large folder, laying it on top of the news paper. It was a folder of detailed records on specific individuals, all of them young women. Alexander also noticed that they were all mutants, and judging from the sheer thickness of the file, she had done her research.

 “Alexander, I plan on creating the world’s first mutant sex empire, with your father’s estate as the main brothel which we will base our operations.” Selene declared. “Thanks to Emma, Sage, and the Cuckoos, I have records on dozens of ripe, young mutant girls of great beauty, intelligence or uniqueness for the Club. They will service clients who will pay thousands just for a blowjob. Who doesn’t want to see what it would be like to fuck a mutant?”

 “That’s a wonderful plan, my queen. Your ambition knows no limit.” Alexander praised, that fanatical light coming to his eyes as he behold Selene’s plan.

 “And it shall never will.” Selene motioned for Alexander to sit down in the chair on the other side of her desk and proceeded to sit on his lap, straddling him. Her firm ass grinded on his growing erection as she stared into his eyes. “I shall bring in dozens of girls from around the world to serve us as whores and train them in not just sex, but also in their powers?”

 “Their powers?”

 “Yes. Many of these girls will be young and untrained in their abilities. That particular duty of training them in the control and utilization of their powers will fall to you. Once you show those girls the power they have at their fingertips, they will definitely want more. These girls will be warriors as well as whores. Thus, the Hellfire Club shall have an army of mutants as skilled on the battlefield as they are in the bedroom.”

 “Eloquently put, my lady, but how did you find all these girls?”

 “You’ll learn that in time, Alexander.” Selene smiled. Alexander nodded obediently. “Now then, I’m feeling quite pleased at how the operation is going, so I’m going to require a bit of a reward for my efforts. Won’t you indulge me, dear Alex?”

 “I’ll do anything for you, my queen.” He rumbled.

 “I am queen for now, but soon people far and wide will call my by another title,” Selene leaned forward until their lips were touching. “An empress.”

 She pressed her red lips against his in a firm kiss, which he returned with equal intensity. They didn’t waste any time opening their mouths and intertwining their tongues, tasting each other like they were starving. Selene wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and pressed her breasts into his chest, wanting to be closer to him. Her barely covered pussy grinded along his crotch, further hardening his erection that looked like a pitched tent in his pants at this point.

 Eventually, Selene broke the kiss and slithered down his body until she was on his knees. Smiling, she snapped her fingers and his pants and underwear were torn to shreds in two seconds, immediately revealing his hard cock, which stood proudly at an impressive fifteen inches and was thick enough that she could barely get her hand around it.

 Selene licked her lips and began to fondle his package, caressing his cock while fondling his balls, initiating a two handed technique on his genitals that made Alexander give a low, throaty groan of pleasure. Her nipples hardened beneath her corset and she felt a strong heat emanate from her loins, which she desperately sought to ease. But Selene was nothing if not patient, knowing that good foreplay made the main event even more delicious.

 She continued performing her skilled hand job technique (refined over the thousands of years of her life), and Alexander leaned back in his chair, allowing himself to let her take the lead. If there was one thing Selene was perfectly clear about, it was that she wanted him to treat her like the whores he fucked in his downtime, to not hold back with her because she was his queen. She could definitely take him at full power, and he shouldn’t hold back with her. An order he obeyed to the fullest of his abilities.

 After almost five minutes of making him as hard as possible, Selene finally couldn’t take it and stopped her pumping. Alexander instinctively groaned in protest, but he grunted in pleasure when he felt something warm and wet encased the bulbous head of his cock.

Selene had taken his dick into her mouth, swallowing his cock deeper and deeper until the head hit the back of her throat. She had long since lost her gag reflex and was able to swallow his cock to the point where her nose was pressed up against his pelvis. Alexander, who was no stranger to Selene’s professional sexual techniques, was still unable to fully process the tightness of her throat encasing his cock and groaned. She looked up at him with a gleam in her dark eyes and smiled internally.

Keeping her gloved hands on his thighs, she bobbed her head up and down on his shaft, making sure to take his entire cock as she went down and pulling back until only his cockhead remained in her mouth. She sucked hard with each motion, skillfully tightening her throat to increase the friction and bring him a step closer to his climax. Alexander kept his hands off her for the moment, knowing how she liked to take control in situations like these, but when she looked up at him again, she had that look in her eye that he knew all too well.

‘Don’t give me the soft shit.’ Her gaze conveyed. ‘Take control and use me as you see fit.’

 Alexander fully intended to do just that, grabbing her head and roughly shoving his cock down her throat. Selene moaned at the rough treatment and closed her eyes, allowing him to take charge and fuck her mouth to his heart’s content. She sucked on his shaft each time it went in and out of her mouth, her hands fondling his balls to get him closer to his climax. He bit his lip and continued to fuck her mouth hard, going at a pace that would completely overwhelm a normal woman and hurt her throat. It was fortunate that Selene was no normal woman, even by mutant standards.

 Alexander had allowed himself to be consumed by the pleasure, but as he thrust into her mouth, his cock reached deep enough into her throat to be swallowed by her esophagus. The tightness of her throat, followed by the vibrations brought about by her moans, was enough for him and he held her head in place by her hair, letting loose with a long grunt. Selene’s eyes shined as she felt his cock swell like a hose in her throat before unleashing the first load of the night into her mouth. A flood of cum filled her mouth, coating her tongue and teeth as it spurted into her throat.

 Her eyes slid shut as she drank down his release. She gulped down his cum as if she was chugging down a large carton of milk, her throat visibly undulating with each swallow of his seed. Every shot of cum he dispensed was enough to fill her mouth almost to capacity. She could taste every glob of cum that passed over her tongue, and felt the thick liquid oozing down her throat. Selene was no stranger to fellatio or drinking men’s cum, but this was different; being able to consume the seed of her beloved knight was absolutely euphoric.

 After two minutes of swallowing his cum, Selene felt his flood die down and swallowed the last of his seed. Despite gulping down nearly a gallon of his cum, she knew he was far from done as his cock was still as hard as it was before they got started. Looking up at him, she slid her lips off his shaft, sucking the entire way until she released him with a pop. She moaned and licked her lips of any remaining cum, smiling up at him.

 “As always, Alexander, your flavor is absolutely sublime.” Selene praised.

 “I aim to please, my lady.” Alexander said with a pleased grunt. “I am still up for more if you’re willing.”

 Selene’s smile widened and she stood up, shedding her cape and spinning around to show off her firm backside. She thumbed her thong and slid it down her legs, sensually swaying her hips as she did so, exposing her dripping pussy. She slowly bent over his desk and thrust her lower half towards him.

 ‘That’s a sight I’ll never get tired of.’ Alexander thought and stood up to position himself behind her. He grabbed her wide hips with one hand and used the other to point his cock at her moist pink folds. Moving forward, he pressed his cockhead against her cunt until her flower spread open and allowed him entry; he groaned as he slowly sank his cock into her, focusing on the moist, slick sounds of her pussy swallowing his shaft without problem. Selene hummed and glared back at him.

“Stop teasing me and fuck me like you mean it!” She growled.

 He grinned at her frustration and grabbed her hips tightly with both hands before pushing his hips forward again, spearing seven of his fifteen inches into her. Selene’s mouth fell open in a gasp, eyes sliding shut as she allowed her king to have his way with her. He pulled out a bit before shoving two more inches into her cunt, and repeated the process again, shoving a bit more of his cock into her with each thrust. Selene’s body shivered in bliss as she felt him finally sink the last two inches of his cock into her cunt, pressing his pelvis against her ass. He punched through her cervix, punching into her womb. Though she was used to the inhuman size of his cock, it still took Selene a few seconds to get acclimated to the massive shaft stretching her hole. It was no surprise that the minute her womb was impaled, she was stricken by an intense orgasm.

 Holding still while Selene came around his dick, Alexander smirked at her silent orgasm. He didn’t dare try to fuck her in the midst of her orgasm while her ungodly tight pussy squeezed him and risk cumming prematurely. He made that mistake before, and though Selene didn’t blame him one bit, he was still a little embarrassed by it. Once she stopped convulsing, Alexander withdrew seven inches of his cock and slowly drove balls deep into her. Selene grunted a bit as he rolled his hips to grind his cock along the inner walls of her cunt and followed his motions.

 “Don’t play games with me.” She panted, giving another throaty groan as he gave a sharp thrust into her womb that made her lose her train of thought for a second. “I expect you to give your queen a proper fucking befitting of her station.” She clenched her muscles around his cock to increase friction, making him grunt. “That’s an order!”

“As you wish.” Alexander said.

 He stopped his light pumping and pulled his cock out all the way until only his head remained in her folds. Grasping her hips tighter, he thrust right up into her cunt, shoving every inch of his shaft into her wet canal. Selene screamed as she was almost pushed face first onto the desk, her tits bouncing slightly from the force of his thrust. She hadn’t looked down, but she knew there was a small bulge in her lower abdomen, an outline of his dick in her womb which shrank and expanded every time he would pull his cock out and push back in.

 He bottomed out in her with each hard thrust, the room filling with their combined grunts and moans alongside the meaty slaps of Selene’s ass cheeks clapping against Alexander’s hips. Using the same skills Selene taught him herself, he fucked her through one mind blowing orgasm after another, making sure to hit various pleasure pots. Selene’s head hung forward, lips parted and her tongue hanging out as strong waves of pleasure rushed through her.

 Alexander lost himself to the delicious sensation of Selene’s constantly convulsing pussy sheathing his cock in a vice grip. His stamina was impressive, even by superhuman standards, but he allowed himself to succumb to his own impending orgasm. Shoving himself to the hilt in her cunt, Alexander gave a long, bestial grunt as he felt his dick swell with his release.

 “Here it comes! Take my load!” He moaned and fired several pints of cum up into her pussy.

 Selene’s eyes rolled up into her head as she felt a deluge of cum shoot into her. Her already sensitive cunt felt every swell and discharge of his cock as it spewed several large globs of thick, gooey, cum into her. Her womb was filled with cum in a minute and was soon fill beyond capacity as he continued to pump more of his seed into her overstuffed pussy. Excess jizz leaked from her pussy and trailed down her thighs to pool beneath their bodies on the floor. Alexander didn’t let go of her, nor did he remove his cock until he was sure he pumped all of his cum into her.

Once their orgasms died down, Alexander moved back and sat down in the chair with Selene in his lap, his cock still buried balls deep within her. She rested against his hard chest and took a moment to recover while he stroked her luxurious hair with one hand and groped her breasts with the other.

 “My plans for mutantkind will be grand, and it will begin with these girls who will change the sex industry and the world forever. There are lots of girls to train and employ in the Hellfire Club-girls who need to be taught their place and shown the ropes, so to speak.” Selene whispered in his ear. “Can I count on your help to show them the way of Hellfire, Alexander?”

 Alexander brought her in for a deep kiss and held her close. “I will do anything for you, my Black Queen. Now and forever.”

 

 

 

 


	3. Indoctrination

Chapter 2-Indoctrination

 As the Black Queen, Selene ran the Hellfire Club like a kingdom, with various pawns, knights and bishops working both in and out of the public view to further the Club’s (and by extension, her own) interests by any means necessary. There was a lot of ground to cover, even for her, and Selene knew she couldn’t be everywhere at once, which is where her inner circle came in. They were her trusted allies, her eyes and eats in the world that worked in her name and made sure things went well. Like Selene, the Inner Circle was composed of powerful women both in power and influence. They were all powerful, all had a place in her grand scheme, for the promise of having a place in the new world to come.

 Sage was one such member, the Black Rook of the Inner Circle and an incredibly valuable woman in his harem who contributed almost as much as Emma and in a short amount of time as well. Tall, lithe with fair skin, a beautiful face and dark black hair often tied in a bun that made her light skin tone stand out even more, it would be easy to dismiss Sage as just her secretary, owing her constant presence near her to her beauty. But Sage wasn’t just a pretty face, and though she was a great in bed, Alexander didn’t just keep her around for sex.

Sage was a mutant with a particularly useful skill set for someone like her: she was blessed with incredible advanced intellectual capabilities, her mind working like a computer with unlimited storage capacity, yet without losing the processing capability of the human brain. She could instantly recall specific information with incredible speed and accuracy, making her an incredible analyst, organizer, and strategist. Sage had helped Emma make back her company’s fortune in the stock market, and was almost right in any ‘prediction” she made. She was also a decent telepath as well. She lacked a human touch with others at times, and was very standoffish with those she didn’t see as near her own intellectual level, but those were small issues in comparison to her abilities.

Despite her sub-par social skills, Sage was no slouch when it came to pleasing her Black Queen. Sage had a devotion to her that was on par with Alexander’s, and Selene often called the young woman her “pet”. It was such a fitting name for one who followed her every command.

 Selene sat at her desk in her private study, relaxing as she watched Sage kneel between Alexander’s spread thighs. Her mouth was stretched wide as she gently sucked upon the massive fifteen inch erection. She had only came to give them an update on the data gathering of the mutants girls Emma had located for Selene, and the Black Queen was so pleased with how things were going that she decided to give Sage a little reward. Said reward was allowing Sage to get on her knees and taste Alexander’s cock and balls. That was just half an hour ago.

“Shit!” Alexander grunted when Sage decided to swallow ten inches of him in one gulp. Sage took to everything like it was second nature, and when it came to sex, she was a certified pro.

 Alexander grabbed her head in both hands and shoved her deeper onto his cock, cramming the last five inches of dick down her gullet. He proceeded to use his hold on her to bob her head up and down his throbbing dick. Sage proved her skills at deep-throating by not once gagging on the massive prick despite the rough treatment. In fact, she encouraged his aggressiveness, considering it a welcome challenge. Seeking to finish this fellatio session on her terms, Sage grabbed hold of his hips to hold herself in place when he forced her head down on his cock, completely encasing his cock in her throat before giving a deep hum that made her throat vibrate.

‘I’m surprised Sage never used sex to get where she was now. She certainly has the aptitude for it.’ Selene thought as she slowly fingered herself to a soft climax, watching Alexander’s expression as he felt his balls tighten and his cock expand in Sage’s throat.

Sensing his coming release, Sage withdrew his cock from her throat until the massive head rested on her tongue just seconds before Alexander fired his first shot. The first cup sized blast of cum filled Sage’s mouth almost completely, but Sage skillfully swallowed the load before it could overflow. She swallowed each thick load before her mouth could be overwhelmed, letting it wash over her tongue and savoring each gooey glob as if she were tasting the finest cream in the world. Her throat moved at a rapid, almost inhuman pace that would make even the most veteran prostitute jealous.

“Enjoy the meal, dear?” Selene asked smirking.

 “Yes, I did, my lady.” Sage answered after swallowing the remaining cum in her throat. What amount of jizz she had in her mouth she swished over her tongue to better get the taste into her buds before swallowing that load too. As intelligent and refined Sage was, she was no less of a cum slut than Selene.

 “You don’t have to leave for another twenty five minutes, Sage. Would you like to have the full service?” Selene asked.

 “If it pleases you, my queen.” Sage said. Selene smiled.

 “It most certainly would.” She said and nodded to Alexander, who looked no more tired than he was before he came.

 Sage stood up from the floor and removed her tight leather pants and stripped off her low cut blouse, allowing her firm tits to spill out. She climbed upon the seated knight and straddled his lap, sitting on her knees above Alexander’s prick. Grasping his oversized member, she placed it at the entrance to her soaked cunt and proceeded to pop the head into her pink folds.

Slowly, Sage lowered herself down, letting herself feel her pussy walls spread and stretch around his fat cock as slowly as possible. No matter how many times she had this huge slab of man meat stuffed up her cunt, she didn’t think she’d ever completely get used to the stretching. When she reached the six inch mark, she stopped her descent and lifted herself up until only the head remained. Staring into Alexander’s eyes, Sage gave him a seductive smirk before Alexander grasped her hips and shoved her down onto his lap.

Sage’s eyes rolled back into her head, her head tilting back and her mouth falling open in a silent scream as all fifteen inches were driven into her. She experienced a massive orgasm as her juices squirted out on his dick and balls. As she recovered, Sage saw Alexander smirking at her, and she couldn’t help but return that smirk to him as she started fucking her hips up and down his prick. Anyone behind her would’ve seen her world class ass cheeks bouncing in tandem with her constant thrusts, her flesh clapping against his thighs.

 Groaning in pleasure at Sage’s tight, warm pussy repeatedly swallowing his cock, Alexander’s gaze was drawn to her firm, jiggling tits. Without warning, his head shot forward and captured one of her fat pink nipples in his mouth and suck hungrily on it. Smiling internally at the gasp Sage let out, Alexander bit lightly on the captured nipple and pulled his head back, stretching out her tit. Letting it go to let it bounce back in place, he grasped her other tit and starting pinching her left nipple while moving in to lick and bite at her breast again. Sage started grinding her pussy on his shaft while wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him close.

 “Mmm, so good. It’s not fair that Her Majesty gets to have this all to herself.” Sage panted, increasing her pace, working her well toned thighs to hold her entire weight.

 “Well, she is the Black Queen. It’s only fair that she gets most of the pickings.” Alexander said, slapping a hand on her ass. “And you shouldn’t complain, lest she decides to discipline you again.”

 Sage made to give a retort, but a powerful thrust upward from Alexander took her by surprise and forced her into a surprise orgasm. Alexander took over thrusting upwards into Sage as she stopped due to the loss of her motor functions from her climax. He didn’t even wait for her climax to pass over before standing up with her in his arms and removing her from his cock. Before Sage’s mind could even comprehend what he was doing, she found herself bent over the desk, tits pressed into the hard wood as he fucked her savagely from behind.

“Shit, Tessa, people are so focused on your tits, they don’t realize how great an ass you have. Nice and round, and easy to hold onto when I’m fucking you from behind.” Alexander grunted and gave another hard thrust, causing her ass meat to shake and ripple nicely. He spanked and smacked her ass before grabbing both cheeks and using them to increase his thrusts into her holes.

 Sage barely looked like the orderly, stoic woman she usually was-right now, her hair was almost out of its tight bun, her glasses were askew and her eyes were dazed and delirious from his nonstop fucking. She was so out of it that she didn’t notice Alexander moving his hand to her clit until she felt him pinch it tightly, forcing her over the edge again. Her tongue lolled out and drool leaked from the side of her mouth as she screamed bloody murder from the wonderful orgasm ravaging her body.

 Keeping up his pace for ten minutes, the sensations eventually became too much for the young man. Pulling hard on Sage’s hair, Alexander buried himself as deeply as possible up her tight cunt, and with a primal roar emptied what felt like his biggest load of the week into his Black Rook. Five minutes passed as Alexander filled his lover with his thick cream, causing her stomach to bloat out from the sheer volume of it. His hips were pressed flush against her ass as he pumped his seed into her cunt, and only withdrew his cock after his climax tapered off. As his cockhead popped out, the excess cum he pumped into her started pouring out of her stretched pussy. Giving her ass one last slap, he backed up and fixed his clothes.

“That was a great show, you two.” Selene clapped her hands. Her skin was a little sweaty and hot from her own little orgasm she just had from fingering herself. “I can’t always be there for Alex when he gets pent up, but it’s good to know you’re always up for the task, Sage.”

 “I am always at your service, my queen.” Sage said politely. Selene couldn’t help but grin as she watched her try to make herself somewhat presentable again, with little success. The cum pouring down her legs didn’t look like it was going to stop anytime soon, and she would probably be walking with a limp for an hour or two.

 “So, Tessa, what do we know about this Jean Grey?” selene asked, getting right down to business. Ignoring the cum leaking down her thighs, Sage stood at attention before her Queen.

 “Aside from being the daughter of one of your father’s friends from college, she’s a powerful mutant. Records show that she is possibly an Omega class mutant, maybe on par with Emma.” Sage reported.

 Selene hummed at that. The first girl on her list and already she discovered a gem. What’s more interesting is that she was both a telepath and a telekine (telekinetic). Finding powerful and skilled telepaths as powerful as her was rare, and not an opportunity to be wasted. Lucky for her that she had a device that could locate and track mutants all over the world with little issue.

“Sage, get yourself cleaned up and head out to the airport. Find Jean Grey and show her how wonderful her powers could be.” She ordered her black rook. “A young woman like her will not only get us lots of money in the bedroom, but also become a potential powerhouse that could make or break our new order.”

 Sage bowed her head. “At once, my Queen.”

 

XXXXXX

“Mom, dad, it’s happening again!”

 The pained cries came from the terrified Jean Grey as she suffered from yet another psychic breakdown. She could hear her parents rushing up the stairs to her room, completely forgetting about breakfast. But the girl knew there was little they could do to help. This was completely out of their skillset as parents.

 It wasn’t always like this. There was a time when Jean was just a normal teenage girl-she was an attractive young woman with short red hair and a body many would kill for, which would only grow more curvaceous with age. But her life was far from normal, and was quickly on a downward spiral due to things out of her control. 

 Jean’s powers came like a storm; she was a telepath and a telekinetic, and mutants of the psychic variety always had it hard when their x-gene activated. She had no control over them-anything that wasn’t bolted down to the floor was free game for her uncontrolled telekinesis to fling around, and she could hear people’s thoughts, unintentionally listening in on multiple people at a time. It was overwhelming and gave her massive headaches.

 It was hard to believe her torment began after a traumatic event; her friend, Anna, died in her arms after a horrific car crash. It triggered her mutant powers and feeling someone actually die in her mind caused a psychic backlash that put her into a coma for several months. She only got out after extensive treatment, but even after that, her psychological scars still remained.

“Jean? Jean, please let us in!” Her mother pleaded outside the door.

 Jean tried to get to her feet, but her headaches only allowed her to slump off her bed onto the floor, just barely avoiding getting hit by the storm of floating clothes, books, and a chair flying about her room. Unable to move without getting intense pain in her head, Jean willed the door open with a grunt, flipping it open hard enough to nearly tear it off its hinges. Her parents immediately rushed to her side.

 “Jean, stop this!” Her father, John, yelled. “Get a hold of yourself!”

 “I’m trying!”

 Ignoring the flying objects swirling around them, her parents took her into her arms. Their comforting presence helped calm Jean down and the chaos waned. But the throbbing ache in her head didn’t subside.

 “Why won’t it stop?” Jean sobbed. “It gets worse every time and it won’t go away!”

 “It’s okay, sweetie. We’re here now.” Her mother, Elaine said soothingly.

 Jean shook her head, crying as the emotions set in. She was so frustrated and scared, angry that she was ruining her family’s life. Between the damage her breakdowns caused, the coma, the extensive therapy she underwent afterwards, she was running her whole family into debt. They actually had to move out of their old house into a cheaper one that didn’t even have air conditioning to cut corners. College was also out of the question despite her having a GED. There were few options for her.

 All this was because she was a mutant. She was a freak, and people like her don’t last long in the world. Jean was well aware of the treatment and discrimination mutants suffered from, with some mutants being actively hunted down without cause, which got even worse since Magneto’s failed attack on the UN last year. If word got out about her powers, Jean didn’t know what she could do.

 “You’re going to be okay. We’ll find a doctor.” Her father told her soothingly. Jean shook her head, refusing to believe anything else.

 “We’ve been to every kind of doctor we could think of and they all said the same thing.” She spat. “I’m a mutant and there’s nothing I can do to change that!”

 “We’ll find a way.” He said strongly. He wasn’t going to give up when his only daughter was suffering right in front of him.

 “How? How can anyone help me deal with this?”

 Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell, causing John to let out an annoyed grunt. “Who the hell could that be?”

 “Go see who it is, John.” Elaine said. “I’ll stay with Jean.”

 John nodded, giving his depressed daughter one last look before leaving the room. It broke his heart to see his daughter in such distress and the strain her condition had on their family was becoming too much. She couldn’t get through school due to her coma, and when she did go, her telepathy made interacting with people difficult and awkward, eventually leading to her becoming a loner and getting harassed endlessly. The stress only got worse when their bills started stacking up over the years, bringing the entire family to the brink of bankruptcy. He was reaching the end of his rope and he prayed for a miracle.

 Back in her room, Jean sniffled and wiped her eyes. Even with the love and support of her parents, she was still a burden. What could her parents do for a mutant daughter who couldn’t control her powers? If something didn’t change, she would never finish school and never get an education. She used to be a straight-A student, but now she was just a homeschooled misfit.

 “It’ll be okay, Jean.” Elaine said, running a calming hand through her daughter’s red hair.

 “No, it won’t! How could you or anybody else know if things will change?” Jean growled and shook her head. “I’ll never be able to control my powers. I don’t even understand them! Face it, it’s hopeless.”

 “Something will come up. You’ll just have to-“ Elaine was cut off when John called up to them from downstairs.

 “Jean, Elaine, come downstairs! There’s somebody here you should meet.”

 Jean and Elaine shared a curious glance at John’s excited tone. Deciding to see what changed his mood, Elaine helped her daughter up and led her down stairs. When they reached the front door, they saw a woman standing on their doorstep.

 She was a very beautiful and neatly dressed woman with an attractive figure in a dark green business suit and narrow glasses over her dark eyes that only seemed to enhance her beauty in a professionally sexy way. Her hair was black and tied neatly into a bun, her red lips upturned in a small smile.

 “Who is it, dad?” Jean asked.

 “You must be Jean Grey.” The woman approached her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Tessa Sage. I’m an associate of Selene Gallio.”

“Gallio?”

 “She’s the CEO of Eve Corps, isn’t she, John?” Elaine said.

 “Right. She’s made a killing in the medical and science departments over the years.” He affirmed. “But…what does she want with us?”

Sage smiled as she studied Jean. She could definitely see why her king wanted to keep an eye on Jean. She was a young and beautiful girl who could be molded into the perfect image of a Hellfire woman. The girl was powerful, that’s certain, and she had no idea of the power she wielded.

 “I’m here because my boss and I seek to help you with your situation.” Sage said.

 “Situation? You mean…” Jean blinked. “But, how do you know about that?”

 “We know much about mutants. Ms. Gallio studies them as a hobby. In fact, that’s why I came here. You need help controlling your powers, help we can provide.”

 “What kind of help?”

 ‘ _The kind you won’t find anywhere else.’_ The older replied. Not with words, but with thoughts.

 The reverberating voice in her mind brought a smile to Jean’s face for the first time in what felt like forever. This woman was a mutant too, and was a telepath just like her! Sage had a form of sincerity in her eyes she hadn’t seen in anyone else before and Jean’s heart leapt with joy. For so long she had been without help, and now it seemed that her prayers were being answered.

 “Ms. Gallio and her associates are currently working on a special school for young ladies like you-an all-girls’ school that will not only provide basic education for girls in your age range, but also a place for mutants to train their powers.” Sage explained. “She is willing to explain everything in person at her manor in New York, if you’re interested.”

 Jean looked at her parents, who looked just as hopeful as her, before turning back to Sage. “I’m very interested.”

Jean looked at her parents, who looked just as hopeful as her, before turning back to Sage. “I’m very interested.”

XXXXXX

 Jean stood outside the opulent Hellfire Manor with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. She kept checking the address she wrote down and looking back at the mysterious building it led her to. Even though she hadn’t been in the city long, it felt out of place. This strange mansion didn’t go along with the surrounding buildings with its blend of Victorian style architecture and modern layout. Yet somehow, this place went unnoticed by onlookers.

 Sage had spent the past six months personally training Jean in her powers. It involved a lot of conscious control and a lot of focus on her part to reign in her telepathic probing and keep her telekinesis from spiraling out of control. Actively keeping her powers in check gave her more and more control over them, like a muscle decaying and strengthening in order to get stronger. Eventually she was able to actually walk around town without hearing anyone’s thoughts or making things fly. Sage was very thorough in her training and put a lot of emphasis on fine motor controls when it came to her telekinesis. For the first time in what felt like forever, Jean felt like she could be a normal member of society again.

 ‘ _But there’s nothing wrong with not being normal. You are a mutant, Jean, and nothing will change that. Be proud of your gifts, for they make you greater than the common man.’_

 That was Sage’s last words to her before giving her the address to the mansion. Jean said her goodbyes to her parents and took a plane to New York, all expenses paid and first class, courtesy of Sage. Once in the city, Jean followed the directions given to the letter. Now here she was, desperate and seeking help from a wealthy business man. She fiddled with her hands, nervously glancing around.

 ‘Did they have to make me wait so long? I’m going insane here!’ Jean thought. ‘Or maybe that’s the idea. See how much I want this by making me wait.’

 Jean wasn’t going to back down. Nothing was going to keep her from taking back her life and making a future for herself. She was taken from her inner thoughts when she heard a voice speak from the intercom on the front gate.

 “ _Jean Grey?”_

Jean swallowed nervously and pressed the button on the intercom. “This is Jean.”

_“Good. I’ll open the gate. Just follow the path to the front door.”_

The heavy duty gate unlocked and opened automatically. She didn’t see any guards or cameras, so she assumed someone was watching her. Jean took a deep breath and began her trek towards the manor. The estate was certainly a sight to see. There were nearly laid out gardens with rare, beautiful flowers lining the area. The sidewalks were paved with fancy looking cobblestone, and a few statues lining the walkway made of the finest marble.

 Jean rubbed her arms nervously; Sage never really gave her any details about this place. If this was where Selene lived, then she was even richer than she thought. Upon reaching the front door, Jean was met by Sage herself.

 “Welcome to the Hellfire Manor.” She greeted kindly. “It’s an honor to have you in our presence, Jean Grey. Selene sent me to welcome you.”

 “Uh, it’s good to see you again, Sage.” Jean said with a blush. She shifted awkwardly as she shook Sage’s hand.

 Sage wasn’t in her usual business suit, as she was clad in a more provocative outfit. Jean couldn’t only describe it as a mix of lingerie and leather, consisting of a dark green corset and thong, thigh high stockings with boots and elbow gloves with a cape draped eloquently down her back. Her black hair was still in its customary bun, and her lips were bright red, contrasting her light skin tone. If she wasn’t beautiful back at their first meeting, Jean now considered her sinfully sexy.

 “It’s nice to see you again, Jean. How are you?” Sage asked.

 “I’m fine, I guess. Thanks to your help, my powers have stabilized mostly.” Jean said casually, trying to ignore Sage’s displayed assets. “So, um, what’s with the outfit?”

 Sage chuckled at her response to her attire. The poor girl was definitely young and naïve, but that would all change soon. “Oh, this? I could tell you, but I’m sure Selene would rather have that honor. She’s very eager to meet you.”

 “Same here.” Jean said. “Is she expecting me?”

 “Indeed. Follow me and I’ll take you to her.”

 Sage led the young woman inside. She sensed the uneasiness in young Jean and couldn’t blame her for being nervous. Selene was a mysterious but powerful benefactor, and Sage had been personally assisting Jean in stabilizing her powers. It took a few months, but she got to the point where she could use them without losing control. Sage earned her trust in the process, and that was sure to go a ways with Selene’s plans.

 Jean took the time of their walk to study the grandeur of her surroundings. If the outside was fancy, the inside was downright opulent. The walls were lined with elaborate paintings, some of which looked very old and valuable. A large crystal chandelier with gold fixtures hung from the roof that had to be worth a fortune alone. There were marble statues (many of them female), antique vases, and drapes with diamond engravings. And this was just the main hall.

 After what seemed like an endless journey, the girls finally reached their destination. Jean found herself standing before two large doors with gold plated engravings and two large Hs on each door. Sage stopped briefly and turned to address her.

 “Selene will see you now. I look forward to getting to know you much better.” Sage said honestly.

 “Better how?” Jean asked.

 “You’ll see.” Sage smirked.

XXXXXX

The doors opened and Jean entered the room, her expression immediately awestruck from the décor. It was a large open area with a high roof that was littered with small chandeliers. On the walls were more elaborate art, only this had more of a hellish theme. Scented candles dotted the room and emitted a soothing smell that calmed Jean’s nerves a bit.

 At the end of the room was an elaborate stage-like open area with a single throne lined with gold in the center. On the throne was Selene, the Black Queen and supreme ruler of the Hellfire Club, dressed in her skimpy black attire and looking darkly beautiful and dangerous as she stared at Jean with predatory eyes.

 Jean wasn’t sure what to do at first. She barely noticed Sage shut the doors behind her, sealing her into this new world. She stood in silence as Selene rose from her throne and approached her. As the older woman stood before her, Jean noted the presence of a handsome but imposing man standing nearby, watching her intently.

 “Jean Grey, at last we meet. As you can already tell, I am Selene Gallio.” She said in a calm but strong tone. “Welcome to the Hellfire Club.”

XXXXXX

Selene looked over her first recruit with approval. She was even prettier in person, and she had a lot of untapped power in her supple body. Not only was she going to be a popular prostitute in her future sex empire, Jean had the potential to be a very strong mutant Hellfire agent as well.

 “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Selene said, extending her hand. “I’ve been looking forward to this day for quite some time.”

 “I’m honored, ma’am.” Jean said, shaking her hand. “I’ve been meaning to thank you in person for all the help you and Sage have given me these past months.”

 “Oh, think nothing of it.” Selene smiled. “Consider it a welcome gift.”

 Jean smiled, slightly flustered at her sultry tone and skimpy attire. This woman displayed a powerful aura about him that was just…magnetic.

 “Now, I’m sure you have many questions, and I will make sure to answer all of them. But for now, let’s start with the basics. The estate you are standing in is the Hellfire Manor, the primary base of operations for the Hellfire Club. And I, Selene Gallio, am known as the Black King.’

 “H-Hellfire Club?” Jean stammered.

 “Yes. Together with Tessa and a few other women, we make up what is known as the Inner Circle, the center of power for our organization, though we are not just the center of power for the Hellfire Club. Our influence reaches the upper echoleons of power on this planet. One could argue that we carry more influence than any other private body of its kind.” Selene explained. “I created the Hellfire Club because I wanted to be something more. We represent a type of power that once ruled the ancient world; the power of kings, queens and emperors uniting entire nations through absolute political power and social influence. But that’s not all.”

 Selene raised her hand and a chair floated into the air, surprising Jean. She threw it at Alexander, whose eyes glowed and a powerful bolt of energy appeared around him like a halo, obliterating the chair in seconds. Jean gasped at the display.

“You’re mutants?”

 “We are. I am immortal, endowed with various superhuman abilities thanks to my particular power to drain energy from living beings. My telepathy and telekinesis are just a small part of my power range.”

“So, what does this have to do with me?” Jean asked. “If you’re so powerful, why do you need me?”

 “My reasons for you are twofold, Jean. Sage told you I was creating an all female school for girls where mutants like you could train in properly harnessing your powers. That is because I want the Hellfire Club to take part in what many are now calling the Mutant Revolution.” Selene said. “You see, girl, we see mutants as humanity’s next step in evolution, or at least a significant stepping stone onto that stage. We of the Inner Circle seek to make sure mutants have a helping hand of sorts from the shadows to assert their dominance in mankind’s future and spearhead our ascension as a stronger species.”

This was all so overwhelming for Jean, who felt a bit dizzy and hot. This was not what she was expecting at all, and it was hard to formulate a response to this. “So…you want to rule the world?”

 “Ha! Please, we’re already working on that, and making good progress, mind you. What I want is to spearhead humanity’s future, and what better way to do that than by creating a school to teach mutants how to harness their gifts?” Selene rubbed her shoulders to calm her, subtly implanting mental commands into her mind to make the girl more accepting of her offer. “You are the first of many girls who will lead the future, Jean Grey. As Black Queen, I invite you into the Hellfire Club to learn from us. Help us begin an empire and create a new world order hidden directly under the old one. You will have vast access to wealth, power, and influence. No one will ever make you feel weak ever again.”

That struck a cord in Jean. For all her great power, her lack of control made it easy for normal humans to pick on her and assault her. Though she was spared the violence many other mutants were unfortunate to escape from, there was always that crippling fear that made her hesitant to even go outside out of fear that those Friends of Humanity freaks or Purifier zealots would seek her out and torture her or something. It was pure hell, and she was tired of being afraid of people trying to hurt her for reasons out of her control.

 “Y-you said this plan was twofold. What’s the second part of this offer?” Jean asked, though she was merely asking out of curiosity. She had already subconsciously made her decision.

Before we have your answer, you must learn that the Hellfire Club has very loose morals. Anything goes in our world, be it violence, blackmail, illegal dealings, extortion, and even sex. The school you will be learning in will also double as a brothel employing mutant prostitutes, where they will learn the tricks of the world’s oldest profession to please wealthy clients, most of them associated with the Hellfire Club in some shape or form. It’s our first foray into the global sex industry, and we will be creating the world’s first mutant brothel.” Selene explained. “But that’s not all. In addition to sex work, you will learn to use your powers to entice your clients, and, in cases such as yours, steal secrets that could give us an edge. You’ll find there’s no shortage of blackmail material among society’s upper class.”

“So you want me to be a prostitute.” Jean breathed. For some reason, that didn’t sound so appalling or disgusting to her. Though she should’ve been utterly repulsed by their plans to make her some mutant whore, Jean couldn’t help but be a little…excited at the possibility of having sex with strangers for money. “But, I’ve never had sex before. I’ve never even kissed a boy!”

 “Don’t worry about that, Jean.” Selene smiled, noting how she didn’t refuse the offer. She was skilled enough in her telepathy that she could influence people’s minds, though she had to be stealthy about it, especially with another telepath like Jean. Fortunately, the girl was still untrained and could easily be manipulated. “I will be your teacher. I will teach all prostitutes in our care how to treat their clients in bed. That includes stripping, sexual techniques, everything.”

“And,” Selene slowly edged towards Jean. “If you accept, we can begin your training right this moment.”

As an incentive, she reached out and grabbed Jean’s breasts, pinching her nipples through her shirt to make the girl gasp. Selene then used this chance to ensnare Jean in a deep kiss.

 Jean’s was caught off guard by the sudden kiss and tried to back away. Selene held her close and tight with a firm hold around her shoulders and forced her tongue into the girl’s mouth. Jean squeaked a bit, and blushed furiously when she felt the woman’s tongue swirl around inside her mouth, clearly asserting her dominance. She just had her first kiss stolen by a woman she just met. That thought alone was surreal…though Jean was hard pressed to say that it wasn’t unwelcome. Feeling another woman’s tongue in her mouth made her heart rate pick up and sent a scalding heat down her body to her loins.

Selene raped Jean’s mouth for another minute before pulling away, leaving a thin strand of saliva hanging between their lips, before Selene bent down and planted her lips on Jean’s throat and sucked hard. Jean gave a little aroused gasp as she felt the Black Queen suck hard on her neck, and rubbed her thighs together as the heat between them increased.

 Selene pulled her lips away, leaving a black lipstick stain on the girl’s throat before looking at the flustered psychic. “That is what you will experience while under our rule. Pleasure beyond your wildest dreams and power to make anyone subservient to you. The age of mutants is upon us and you’d best learn to side with the winning team or be lost in the dust. So, what do you say?”

Selene smiled and patted her on the shoulder. “You will love the new life we have planned for you, Jean. Work for us, and you will never be weak or scared again. This, I promise you.”

XXXXXX

 Selene Gallio was a woman that Jean quickly learned to be afraid of. She had an oppressive, demanding presence that could make even the strongest man tremble. Jean knew she was a mutant like her, but had no idea what her power was, and something about the woman seemed…almost demonic. Selene looked human, but she had an air about her that made her feel ancient in a sense. She was a woman of authority who looked like she was born to rule, and certainly deserved the title of Black Queen. Jean wondered what happened if Selene was pissed off.

Selene was the designated “trainer” for their future legion of mutant whores who would teach her and others like her how to master the art of sexuality. Jean was to learn how not only to please her clients, but also use her powers to glean information from the wealthy and powerful men she fucked. Other girls might have different ways of weaning information from their clients, but Jean’s telepathy made her the perfect candidate for the job. Just thinking of having sex with men she’d never even seen before brought a blush to Jean’s face, though she was nervous, she was also a little excited.

After her introduction into the Club, Selene took Jean deeper into the mansion, leading her down one of the halls and passing numerous closed doors along the way. As they walked through the sparkling, spotless halls, Selene gave Jean a quick rundown of how things were going to work.

“As our brothel is in the process of recruiting girls for full service, you will not be subject to serving clients immediately. For the next few months, you will focus on learning sexual techniques from me. I will teach you how to perform a perfect blowjob, a proper handjob, how to use your vaginal muscles to force a climax from the man, techniques on losing your gag reflex, various sexual positions and so on.” Selene said curtly, not pausing in her stride as she talked. “I am not a woman who appreciates failure of any kind and I expect the best from girls who learn under me. Work with me and we will be fast friends. Work against me, and life here will be a living hell for you.”

Jean shivered at the cold tone Selene used. She definitely had this conversation before with other poor souls. “Um, Miss Selene…”

 “Mistress Selene.” The Black Queen said. “You shall call me mistress from this day forward.”

 “Yes, mistress.” Jean gulped. “I was just wondering what exactly the girls are supposed to do in this job. Aside from the obvious.”

 “The new brothel, which shall be called Club Hellfire for now, will cater to all fields of erotic services. It will employ mutant girls of varying skill sets, so we will have a variety of services aside from the main sexual favors. This includes stripping, massages, lap dances, limited fetish options and the like.” Selene glanced back at her. “Now, right now, you are heading towards your…initiation, so to speak.”

 “Initiation?”

 “Yes. I need to see how well you perform in a real sexual situation before I can teach you.”

Selene stopped in front of another extravagant room on the far side of the manor and allowed the servants (two incredibly handsome men dressed in fine suits wearing masks) to open the doors for them.

 Jean gasped as she came upon a beautiful bedroom that was taken straight out of a romantic novel. It was probably as large as the two bedrooms from her house combined, with a soft crimson carpet, a gas powered fireplace, and a large queen sized bed (which was actually meant for orgies, though Jean didn’t need to know that yet).

 “This the girl you promised me, Selene?” A husky voice asked.

 Jean’s gaze gravitated toward the man sitting on the bed she somehow missed. He was a short, slightly chubby man with thin eyes and a lightly shaved beard with balding grey hair. He only had a bathrobe on that barely covered his fat chest, and Jean knew he wore nothing else underneath.

 “Jean, this is Derek Powers, the CEO of a defense contractor that makes the battle suits the MRD uses. Your initiation is to give Mr. Powers here a great time worth his money.” Selene said and turned to Powers. “Mr. Powers, Jean here may be a virgin, but she’s a youthful beauty you’ll definitely love.”

 “H-Him?” Jean said with wide eyes. She was supposed to sleep with this guy?

 “Don’t expect all your clients to be hotties. Many of them will be less than visually appealing wealthy men like him.”

 “Hey!” Powers exclaimed, offended.

 “Now, don’t forget that I’m watching your performance. Do your duty to your mistress and show me how much you want to be a part of the Hellfire Club.” Selene said firmly. “Oh, and one more thing.”

 She snapped her fingers and Jean yelped as her clothes were torn to shreds by an invisible force. Flicking her finger, Selene telekinetically threw Jean onto the bed next to the almost naked Powers. She instinctively covered her body from his lecherous eyes.

 “Show me you have the skills to make it in the Hellfire Club, Jean. Provide for us, and we will provide for you. And be sure to give Mr. Powers a good time. He needs it.”

 Selene left the bedroom, locking the doors behind her. Unknown to anyone else but Selene, Alexander’s power filled the mansion, inflaming the occupants’ inherit lusts, a bit of incentive to get Jean in the mood, along with the scentless aphrodisiac being pumped into the bedroom.

 It was already working wonders as Powers felt his dick harden and his heart rate increase. He didn’t waste any time as he leaned over Jean and smiled lecherously. “I don’t know about you, but I’m getting really hot. Let’s see how good you taste.”

 Despite her reservations, Jean couldn’t bring herself to resist him as he pushed her hands away and dove into her pussy. He shoved two fingers into her cunt and started fingering her, making sure to go in as deep as he could. It forced a small moan to bubble up from Jean’s throat and she squirmed under him, trying to close her legs, but he forced them apart. The undetected aphrodisiac in the air followed by the subtle tweaking of her mind by Selene caused Jean to feel even more aroused than she should’ve been in this situation. This guy who was old enough to be her father’s boss seemed to be able to find all the right spots in her pussy to rub, and when she started to message her clit with his thumb, her moans grew louder.

 Her reaction encouraged Powers to pump his fingers faster, rubbing her clit harder to send her into involuntary shivers. He worked her over for five minutes until Jean climaxed for the first time that night, squirting her juices over his fingers. Withdrawing his hand, Powers leaned down between her legs and began licking and sucking at her cunt, drinking up her sweet juices as she convulsed on the bed. jean trembled from her release and bit her lip with a furious blush on her cheeks at the realization at what she just did.

 ‘I just came.’ She thought. ‘Oh god, I just came from some old man eating me out!’

 “You taste pretty good, girl.” He said roughly. “Now it’s your turn to taste me.”

 He sat up and threw off his bathrobe, exposing his round body that was the end result of endlessly dining on fine food and drinks and not working out for years, and the diamond hard cock that pointed upward from his crotch. It wasn’t particularly long, but it was definitely fat and thick. Jean took in a shaky breath and slowly bent forward, lightly licking the tip with her tongue before taking the rest of his shaft into her mouth. She bobbed her head in his lap, taking more of his cock into her mouth each time to bent forward, until the head almost reached the back of her throat. Powers groaned in bliss as she began sucking on his cock with more vigor, flicking her head along his shaft before going back in to swallow his cock.

 Jean had absolutely no idea what she was doing, simply going on instinct and allowing her lust addled mind to take over. Then a naughty idea popped into her head and Jean used her telekinetic powers to lightly grip his cock, pumping him with an invisible hand as she sucked him off. At that moment, Jean Grey, still an eighteen year old virgin, was performing the world’s first telekinetic blow/handjob. And she was getting very pleasant results.

 Powers had his hands on her head, fingers snaking through her red tresses as he started fucking her throat as fast as he could to get that sweet, sweet suction and tightness from her throat. Jean ignored his rough handling and focused on refining her innovative dual fellatio technique to please her “client”. When Jean tightened her psychic hold on his shaft to increase the friction in a way no other whore had achieved, Powers felt his balls tingle and grunted.

 “Shit!” That was all the warning Jean got before he blew his load down Jean’s heavenly throat.

 Jean’s eyes widened as she was forced to quickly gulp down huge blasts of cum shooting down her throat. Releasing her telekinetic hold on his cock, she redirected her focus on guzzling down the surprisingly large amount of cum being pumped down her gullet. She was mostly successful aside from the cup’s worth of jizz that came back up her throat and spilled out through her stretched lips. Fortunately for her, his flood tapered off and Jean swallowed down the last glob before slowly pulling her head back, sucking his cock clean as she popped the head from her mouth.

 “Whoo! For a virgin, you suck cock like a pro.” He laughed. Jean was unable to say anything, as she was still trying to swallow the cum staining her throat. It was by chance that she looked down and noticed that his erection had only sagged slightly, but was still hard. “Looks like I’m up for one more round. Let’s see if your pussy is as tight as your mouth!”

 Jean found herself lying on her back once again, and her legs spread apart to allow the man’s large body between them. already dripping wet from the aphrodisiac in the air and the blowjob she just gave, Jean’s pussy was wet enough to have almost no problem accepting Powers’ engorged cockhead into her pink folds. She let out a gasp as she felt her pussy get spread open by his shaft, biting her lip as she felt every ridge and vein of his cock sliding into her. Already sensitive from her recent orgasm, her cunt twitched around his cock uncontrollably, the convulsions increasing as he was finally balls deep inside her.

 Powers grinned and started a deep, hard fucking into the girl below him. He grunted with each thrust, fucking his cock down into her as he grabbed her bounding tits and roughly groped them. Pinching her nipples, he made sure to shove his entire cock into her cunt, grinding his shaft along her inner walls to make her scream in pleasure. Jean was having just as wonderful a time as he was, her eyes closed and focused on the cock piercing her womb with each thrust. She had no idea sex was this good, and if she was experiencing this as a novice, then she could only imagine the kind of pleasures she could learn from Selene.

Seeking to give him some special treatment, Jean focused wearily on his cock and squeezed it with her telekinetic senses, making it seem like her pussy was squeezing him tighter. Powers faltered in his fast and rough pace, taken by surprise of the sudden tightening around his cock that made him more sensitive. Jean licked her lips and smiled up at him as he tried to regain his composure to last a few more minutes.

 His grip on her thighs tightened and he became more forceful in his thrusts, pounding into her hard and fast, making sure to bottom out in her womb with each thrust forward. Their bodies were covered in sweat as they fucked, and the only sounds apart from their loud moans was the fleshy slaps of their colliding flesh. Ever the trooper, Powers kept going for another twelve minutes before another hard squeeze from Jean’s psychic hand caused him to reach his limit. Gritting his teeth, he shoved himself deep into her and froze, shuddering a little as he started pumping his flood of cum (the result of the aphrodisiac increasing his body’s hormones and semen production) deep into her.

 Jean also shuddered as she felt that lovely rush of cum shoot into her body again, though it was a different experience getting filled in her pussy instead of her mouth. Her cunt was filled with his seed, as was her womb, and she could feel her stretched walls get coated in excess seed leaking from their joined groins and pooling under her ass. Jean could feel a puddle of cum forming under her fine ass, but she couldn’t bring herself to care as she was more focused on the cum currently being stuffed into her.

 Powers made sure to press his cock as deep as he could into her as he let out the final waves of his cum into her body. Once he pumped the last of his seed into the exhausted mutant, he withdrew his spent dick from her soaked opening and allowed her body to fall back onto the bed. He took a minute to regain his breath before getting off the bed and leaving the redhead to retrieve his bathrobe.

“That was a great fuck, girl. I hope I’ll see you in the future.” Powers laughed, patting her sweaty thigh before leaving the room.

 Jean said nothing, still trying to regain her senses after being overwhelmed by the fierce orgasm that rattled her body. Despite her exhaustion, Jean felt alive, more than she had ever felt before. Being fucked by a stranger from start to finish was something she could never forget, and through it all, she felt another thing she didn’t expect-control. Even though he was treating her like a whore, Jean still felt in control, hitting is weak points to make him putty in her hands. She was in control of both her man and her life, and she wanted more of this freedom. She wanted to see what other favors the Hellfire Club could give her.

XXXXXX                                                                   

 Lying on their bed in the master bedroom, Selene and Alexander watched the entire thing on a flat screen TV, recorded for them by a hidden camera in the other bedroom. They saw everything, and they were impressed. Selene had to admit that the girl showed much promise in this business, deeply satisfied with Jean’s use of her powers to get Powers off in a unique way.

 “I’d say she passed this test with flying colors.” Selene said and smiled at her lover. “Alexander, what do you think?”

 “I think we’ve just reached a new height for the Hellfire Club, my lady.” Alexander smiled. “The world won’t know what hit them.”

 

 

 


End file.
